Companies of TheRussianFederation
=Companies of the Russian Empire= oZ Corp. Investments https://archive.is/20131014174120/img262.imageshack.us/img262/899/ozcorpinvestmentsbn4.jpg -Russia's number one investment firm, oZ Corp. Investments has connection to almost every major company within the Empire. Founded from former oZ Corp. Enterprises, the international corporation that was a leader in almost every business venture globally, oZ Corp. Investments is currently under the leadership of CEO Sergei Kulibin and the senior partners. Though the identity of the senior partners is kept confidential by the company, many rumors place only the most wealthy and famous people of Russia, as well as infamous Russian mafia heads, as possible members. Gazco https://archive.is/20131014174043/img237.imageshack.us/img237/6590/gazcods8.png -Russia's leading natural gas and oil company, Gazco has a near monopoly on gas pumps Empire wide. Offering not only oil and natural gas, Gazco also has a leading Ethanol sector that provides a cleaner, renewable power source to nations around the world. Priding themselves on their cheaper prices, Gazco continues to strive for a complete hold of the European market. Invisoft https://archive.is/20131014174036/img176.imageshack.us/img176/4739/invisoftwq6.png -Invisoft is one if not the leading technology and software companies within the Russian Empire. Holding the most government contracts of any company in it's field, it is estimate that there are very few homes, building, or government installations that don't have a Invisoft product inside. Catering to an estimated 98% of consumers Empire wide it is no wounder that Invisoft joys high profit margins in the stock exchange. Royal Russian Broadcasting Company https://archive.is/20131014174102/img413.imageshack.us/img413/3984/rrbcdc1.png -Priding itself as a leader in Russian telecommunications and the number one source for quality programming the Royal Russian Broadcasting Company is the state own television network that hosts over 99.9% of all Russian television shows. Highlighting such quality television as the National Nightly News, Russia's number one source for premier broadcast journalism and up-to-date news from around the Empire, the network holds high standards for all the programs it showcases. Russian United Aircraft Aircraft Corporation https://archive.is/20131014174053/img178.imageshack.us/img178/2348/russianunitedaircraftcolp0.png -Russian United Aircraft Corporation (RUAC), is a government-owned corporation that consolidates aircraft construction companies and state assets engaged in the manufacture, design and sale of military, civilian, transport, and unmanned aircraft. Having over ten of the largest aircraft manufacturers of Russia, it is the largest conglomerate in Russia, and one of the wealthiest companies in the Empire. Though government owned, the company is ran by a civilian, not military, board. Zubov Banking https://archive.is/20131014174046/img178.imageshack.us/img178/7559/zubovbankhg2.png -The Zubov Banking company is the largest bank within the Russian Empire. Founded by the Zubov noble family, the bank has grown from obscurity, through several key deals and mergers, to become the Empires largest bank, severing well over 92% of the Empire total population. Since it's foundation the family has kept the upper management of the bank within the hands of Zubov family members. However, as the company grows and expands it would not be unlikely that the family will seek outsiders to fill key positions it cannot. Gagarin Engery https://archive.is/20131014174007/img256.imageshack.us/img256/7425/gagarinenergyvp4.png -Gagarin Energy is Russia most powerful energy company, which generates about 91% of Russia's installed electric capacity, and owns 98% of the country's high-voltage grid, and over 89% of its transmission lines. Founded by the Gagarin noble family after they bought and merge to of the most powerful and wealthiest power companies in the Empire, the Gagarin family has build a mini-empire when it comes to supplies power to Russia's companies, cities, and homes. Having investment in Nuclear energy the company has also spent billions in research and development for renewable resources such as Hydropower, Geothermal energy, Peat, Solar energy, Wind energy, and Tidal energy. Moscovy Motors https://archive.is/20131014174038/img524.imageshack.us/img524/7943/muscovymotorsfa1.png -Muscovy Motors is the leading automotive manufacturer in the Empire, making high quality vehicles for low prices. The company prides itself of being one of the only automotive companies that has invested a substantial amount of money into alternative fueled cars and because of this fact the company has been present several awards and medals of distinction both by government agencies as well as private groups. The only problems the company experiences are the rumors that surface now and again to the company's connection to the Russian mafia. Though no substantial evidence has ever been found to connect the company to illegal activity, there are many former works who testify to seeing company officials involved. However, these rumors are often dismissed as competitor tricks to tarnish to the good name of Muscovy Motors. Titan Weapons Industry https://archive.is/20131014174040/img440.imageshack.us/img440/8730/titanweaponsindustryen6.png -Titan Weapons Industry is the government funded, but privately owned premier weapons development company of the Russian Empire. Holding almost a complete monopoly on arms manufacturing in Russia, most of the Imperial Military forces hardware is made by Titan. With weapons testing facilities all over the greater Empire and development teams in the fields of land, air, and sea weapons, Titian has proved again and again that they can deliver when it comes to producing the finest quality of military hardware. Evolution Pharmaceuticals https://archive.is/20131014174047/img258.imageshack.us/img258/286/evolutionpharmaceuticalzs8.png - Evolution Pharmaceuticals in one of Russia's premier drug research and development companies, leading the market with the latest medical treatments Category: The Russian Empire